Touring DC with Callie
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: Arizona and Callie are getting away from Seattle Grace for a long Vacation in Washington DC with baby Sofia so Arizona can show Callie around DC while Sofia bonds with her grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a very long day of Flying and going through airports layover after layover Callie,Arizona, and baby Sofia finally make it to The Washington DC airport and are getting off the plane and Callie sees Sofia's carriage that had already been broughten up from under the plane and opens it and lets Arizona put Sofia in it and tucks her in with her blankey.

"Alright ready?" Callie wonders

"yup lets go." Arizona says takeing her hand while Callie pushes the baby and they make thier way up the ramp into the airport

"alright lets pull over so you can your dad to see if they made it here yet." Callie tells her

"okay." Arizona says and follows her to a spot and pulls her cell phone out of her backpack and calls her dad

"I can't hear anything." she tries to over her ear over the phone

Callie just watches her.

"why don't you go get the luggage and I'll take her to go and see if I can find them and I'll call you to tell you where we are." Arizona tells her

"okay." Callie says and kisses her

Arizona kisses her back taking Sofia to go and try to call her dad again.

Callie goes down to baggage claim to wait for thier luggage.

Arizona goes outside the airport and calls her dad again.

"Colonial Daniel Robbins?" he answers

"D..Dad can you hear me?" she wonders

"yeah Hi sweetie are you here?" he wonders

"we are." Arizona tells him

"where are you?" she wonders

"just driving around the airport and was just was waiting for your call me." he tells her

"you want me to come and pick you up?" he wonders

"yes please Callie is just getting our luggage she may need some help since I have the baby." she tells him

"okay be there in a few minutes." he tells her

"okay see you in a few." she hangs up and waits for her dad outside the baggage claim area pushing the carriage back and fourth trying to get Sofia to go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Arizona sees her dad pull up in front of the baggage claim area she waves and smiles watching him get out of the car and make his way over to them.

"Hi Dad." she says

"Hi Sweetie." he says giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek

"you guys have a good flight?" he wonders

"yeah we did." she tells him and smiles

"good." he says and looks down in the carriage and gently pulls Sofia's blanket down a little so he can see her

"she's gotten so big Hiya there baby." he says smiles

"yeah she has shh I'm trying to get her to take a little nap." she tells him

"oh okay sorry where's Callie?" he wonders

Arizona points slightly "in there getting our luggage." she tells him

"oh okay." he says watching Callie trying to get all thier luggage together off the belt

"I should probably go and help her." he says

"yeah." Arizona nods and smiles and goes to stand next to her dads car watching him help Callie with the luggage and car seat and watches them bring it to the car

Daniel opens the trunk of the suv.

Arizona lifts the baby out of her carriage and watches Callie put the car seat in the car.

Arizona puts Sofia into it making sure she's comfortable and gives her her chupo.

Callie and Daniel fold up the carriage while getting the rest of the luggage into the trunk and shut it.

"You sit up front Cal." Arizona tells her

"you sure?" Callie wonders

"yeah your taller and you'll have more leg room." Arizona tells her

"okay." she says

"okay." Arizona says and sits in the back ith the baby

Daniel gets in the car and drives away from the airport.

"so tell me how are things going with the both of you?" he wonders 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so dad where's Mom?" Arizona wonders

"at home and waiting for you guys making a big Thanksgiving like style turkey dinner." he tells them

"yum!" Arizona says

"sounds delicious!" Callie says

Arizona smiles and takes a deep breath "I'm just so happy to be back in this place." she says happily with a smile on her face

"DC?" Callie wonders

"yeah." Arizona says

Callie just smiles watching out the window looking at all the monuments out the window.

"wow it's pretty out there." Callie says

"sure is." Arizona says and smiles

"so how is Mom dad?" Arizona wonders

"she's good and has been busy with her art work." he tells her

"Mom's into art now?" she wonders because she had no idea

"yeah sweetie, shes always been into art and painting and her and a few of her gal friends are opening a studio while you guys are here and are having a big open house party that you guys are of course invited to." he tells them

"nice." Arizona says

"cool." Callie says and looks back at her and smiles

"you wanna go?" Arizona wonders

"yeah sure, it sounds fun." Callie tells her

"okay." Arizona says and smiles

"okay." Arizona says and smiles

"so how's my granddaughter been" he wonders

"good." Arizona tells him

"so Callie you do any big and exciting surgeries lately?" he wonders

"I get to do cool and exciting surgeries all the time." she tells him

Arizona just smiles letting her talk.

"so dad do you think we could visit Timmy while we are here?" she wonders

"yeah you guys are welcome to." he tells her

"I mean as a family all of us together?" she wonders

"I have to work." he tells her

"work?" she wonders

"yeah I volunteer driving Vets around to thier doctors,Chemo, or Dialysis appointments and it's just something I have always felt like I had to do since serving in the Military." he tells her

Callie smiles "that's amazing." she tells him

"yeah Dad I'm proud of you Colonial." Arizona tells him patting his shoulder from the backseat 


End file.
